1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a compound-eye image pickup apparatus, and more particularly, to a compound-eye image pickup apparatus including a plurality of image pickup devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-67023 describes a compound-eye image pickup apparatus including two video cameras, in which a focusing operation is performed on the same subject when optical axes coincide with each other and is performed on the part at which angles of view coincide with each other when the optical axes do not coincide with each other. In addition, the art described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-67023 describes that, because variations in right and left lens units cause the difference between angles of view, the displacement of an optical axis during zooming, and the deviation of timing in focusing, data for making the angles of view coincide with each other, correspondence data of focusing positions, and the like are stored.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-173270 describes a compound-eye image pickup apparatus that uses only a signal obtained by one of two image pickup devices to perform the focusing operation.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-162990 describes a compound-eye image pickup apparatus that simultaneously drives two image pickup devices to perform a focusing process, and moves another image pickup device in accordance with a focusing position of one image pickup device whose focusing position is found earlier.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-131628 describes a compound-eye image pickup apparatus in which: one of two image pickup devices photographs a moving image; another one of the image pickup devices photographs a still image; the image pickup device that photographs a moving image is continuously searched for the focusing position; and the image pickup device that photographs a still image performs the focusing operation on the basis of information on the focusing position supplied from the image pickup device that photographs a moving image.